Actions Have Consequences
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria is fed up with Ezra leaving her in the dark constantly. She is done waiting for him to come home to his apartment and his fiancé. Will Ezra be able to step up and redeem himself? Or will Aria leave him for good this time?


**Actions Have Consequences**

 **This is a one-shot about the current crap taking place in PLL. Ezra is being a shitty fiancé in my opinion. It is time for Aria to stand up for herself and not allow Ezra to continue to treat her like some meaningless side piece.**

 **Aria's POV**

I cannot seem to take my eyes off of my cell phone.

 _ **Meet me at the cabin today at one. If you decide you have more important commitments in New York instead, then you'll find your ring waiting for you alone in your apartment whenever you decide to return to Rosewood.**_

I sent Ezra this message at ten o'clock this morning; it is now twelve-fifteen in the afternoon. I have yet to receive a single call or text from Ezra since the message delivered to his phone. Hell, I haven't received a single message from Ezra since he abruptly took off to New York for the second time to care for his long lost girlfriend.

I've been sitting here in the cabin Ezra and I used to share as a romantic getaway for quite a while now. Sitting here on the leather couch I reminisce on all of the memories Ezra and I have shared here. Some extremely romantic and sexy, others well, much more heartbreaking. The time slowly ticks by on the wall clock counting down the minutes until one o'clock arrives. A part of me cannot wait to give Ezra a piece of my mind whereas the other half of me is terrified to spill my feelings in fear of this being the end of the line for our relationship.

The wall clock chimes loudly announcing the hour is now one in the afternoon. Feeling antsy, I push myself up off of the couch to glance out the window. All hopes of watching Ezra's silver Toyoda drive down the long driveway start to fade away with each ticking minute.

Feeling dejected, I turn away from the window by the time 1:30 rolls around. Retrieving my black purse from the couch I head out the door with my head hung low and tears beginning to stream down my face. Taking a deep breath I climb into my car where the tears begin to flow freely. Shifting my car into drive I force myself to drive away. Force my body to physically, mentally, and emotionally walk away from Ezra for the rest of my life.

I'm roughly thirty yards from the cabin when I am forced to come to a stop due to Ezra appearing in front of me. He is driving down the center of the gravel road preventing me from getting around him. Ezra rapidly shoves his door open and comes running towards the driver side of my car. He briskly knocks on my driver window signaling me to roll it down but I shake my head in denial.

"Please! Aria please roll down the window or open the door. Baby, please?" Ezra begs profusely out of desperation.

Refusing to look his way I keep my head down and my eyes closed. I don't want him to see me crying. I don't want him to know how hard this is for me.

I roll the window down about a quarter of an inch; just enough for him to hear what I have to say. "You are late. Nearly an hour late. There is nothing to discuss any more. You got your ring back so move your car and let me leave Ezra."

"Honey, please. I know I am late and I am so sorry about that. I'm here now though. Can we please just talk about whatever you wanted to talk about? Let's just turn around and go to the cabin."

Scoffing harshly I wipe the tears from my face. "You don't even know why I told you to meet me? You probably don't even have a clue as to why I took the ring off and left it at your apartment do you?"

Glancing at Ezra's dumbfounded look I shake my head in astonishment. "You know what, just forget it. Drive back to New York for all I care. It's clear I don't matter to you anymore."

Taking in the road in front of me I opt to risk it and steer into the slight dip on the side of the road. Knowing it hasn't rained in a while I am sure I don't have to fear the possibility of getting stuck in mud. Ezra tries to prevent me from driving away but I ignore him completely. It doesn't take but a moment for me to get around his car parked in the middle of the road.

I send Spencer a quick text informing her I am on the way to her barn. I am currently homeless due to moving out of Ezra's apartment. Spencer had told me this morning I am more than welcome to stay with her in the barn while we both figure our future plans out. Once I have turned my phone off I toss it into my purse not wanting to even think about whether or not Ezra might call me. As soon as I hit the highway I set my cruise control to 80 mph and begin my journey home.

* * *

I am finally pulling up into the back drive of the Hastings' house leading directly to the barn roughly two hours later. Opening the door to my backseat I grab my three bags which are packed full of every single thing I own that had been at Ezra's. Walking across the back lawn I make my way towards the bard doors. Before I can open them however I am stopped by the sound of Ezra behind me.

"Aria! Aria wait!"

Reluctantly I drop my bags at my feet with an annoyed huff. Turning to face him I cross my arms over my chest. "You have five minutes to say whatever it is you followed me all the way here for. Once that time is up I am going into the barn and locking the door."

"I screwed up. I know that! I have been an ass lately. I just—I've had a lot going on in my head lately and I got overwhelmed."

Shaking my head I find myself becoming even more furious the more he talks.

"I understand you needing to go check on Nicole. You were in a long term relationship with her and something tragic happened. I get that, Ezra. I do. However, what isn't okay is you constantly running to her aid without so much as a word to me or any disregard to my own needs and feelings as your then fiancé."

Ezra looks as if I had just beaten him down based on the look of heartbreak taking over his facial features. "Don't use past tense. Please. Aria I can make this up to you, I will make this up to you! Please, just don't break off our engagement."

"What engagement Ezra!" I shout loudly at him. "You've been at Nichole's beck and call for weeks. What about me? Have you been there for me once since you discovered she was back? You finally show up out of the blue right as I am moving out of the apartment but you stop me and tell me I belong with you in that apartment. Then, not even twenty-four hours later you are skipping town to go be at Nicole's side once again! When was the last time you kissed me? Told me you loved me? Hell, even sent me a fucking good morning or good night text while you were away? I bet you can't even remember."

Ezra runs a hand through his hair as realization starts to set in for him. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slowing down.

Biting my lip I cross my arms over my chest in preparation for asking one of the biggest questions I am dreading to ask.

"Were you engaged to Nicole when she disappeared?"

Ezra visibly tenses in front of me causing the pain in the pit of my stomach to worsen. "What?" He asks hesitantly.

"I was approached by some journalist the other day about you being reunited with your lost fiancé. I am asking you Ezra, did you propose to her?"

Ezra's silence is enough of an answer. Scoffing out of astonishment I turn to head towards the barn doors.

"Wait! Aria! Can we please… Can we go back to the apartment and talk this through in private?" His eyes flicker over towards Spencer who is glancing through the window out of concern due to our raised voices.

"I am not going anywhere with you. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me to walk away from you?" My sobs tremble through my petite stature. "You are the only man I have ever been able to love Ezra. God dammit. I never truly loved any of the guys I have dated within the last five years because none of them were you."

Taking a deep breath I struggle to even my breath and communicate clearly. "You have no idea how heartbreaking it feels to know you are the only man for me. You are my world. Yet for you, I am just another girl you proposed to. In a matter of months another girl will stumble along and you can propose to her too, girl number four."

Ezra tries to approach me in hopes of closing the gap between us. Not wanting him any closer to me I put my hands up and back away from him telling him to stop.

"You can't hug or kiss your way out of this. I don't feel special or loved by you anymore. I feel more like your secret bed buddy on the side that you only give attention to when it is convenient for you."

It is a blissful feeling finally getting all of these emotions off of my chest. Mentally I am feeling better with a clearer head. Emotionally though, I am torn to pieces.

"It was always you Aria. It will always be you. I told Nicole everything this morning. I don't intend to see her again; she is officially in the past now. You are my presence and my future Aria." Ezra digs into his jeans pocket then reveals the beautiful ring he proposed to me with. "This belongs to you. Will you please accept the ring back?"

A new wave of emotions wash over me. My voice waivers as I attempt to speak without breaking down into full blown sobbing "I cannot accept that right now. It doesn't feel right wearing your ring when I don't feel like I am even your girlfriend let alone your fiancé."

"Let me make you dinner tonight. Give me one last chance to make it up to you and prove to you I can be the husband and partner you've been expecting." Ezra is pleading with every last shred of desperation he has. I can tell by the tone in his voice he is being honest and sincere.

I stare at him intently as I silently gnaw on my bottom lip in attempt to figure out my response. I desperately want to say yes in hopes of finding a way to forgive him and move on. On the other hand, I cannot ignore the fact that Ezra had treated me like absolute crap for weeks. Sighing in defeat I reluctantly nod my head.

"You have one chance. Dinner tomorrow night. No distractions whatsoever. Just you and me. That is initially why I had planned on meeting at the cabin. I didn't want any type of interference."

Ezra visibly relaxes when I agree to give him one last chance. He rushes towards me clearly searching for a kiss. Much to his dismay, I put my hands up and halt his actions much like I had earlier.

"You aren't earning that right back just yet. We'll see how tomorrow goes first before I'll let you kiss me again."

Ezra's smile instantly drops and transforms into a frown. He awkwardly clears his throat while leaning down to pick up my bags. Once again I stop him as I tell him I would rather carry them into the barn myself. Scooping up the bags myself I prepare to lock myself into the barn for the night where I will be able to dwell over my desires and actions.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," I mutter softly.

Ezra rubs the back of his neck with a sad nod. "I promise I will fix this. Please just don't give up on me yet Aria. I love you very much. I hope you will allow me to make you my wife. If you need anything tonight I am just a text or a call away."

"Thank you, Ez."

With that, I turn on my heels and head into the barn. Dropping my bags on the couch I keep my back to the door not wanting to watch him walk away from me. Collapsing on the couch I sigh heavily out of frustration.

"Here." Opening my eyes I see Spencer is dangling a glass of wine in front of me. "You look like you could use this."

"Definitely. Thank you."

Spencer and I sit in silence enjoying one another's company for the remainder of the night. We head upstairs to her bed around ten o'clock ready to get some sleep after such an emotionally draining afternoon. Shortly after I settle in under the comforter I hear my phone buzz from her nightstand. Reaching out to check it I see I have a text from Ezra.

 _ **Goodnight my love. Wishing you the sweetest of dreams.**_

My lips twitch up into a small smile. He is trying. Hopefully he keeps it up.

 **Just a little one-shot I have had on my mind due to Ezra being an ass lately. I am hoping to update Behind Closed Doors next week but am not positive. As always, you can follow me on twitter to know when I plan on updating BDC as well as any other stories. My twitter handle EzriaLover4Ever**


End file.
